Michaela R
Michaela R, labeled The Kind Chick, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. She returned to compete in Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale a year later. Cooling Off, Heating Up Michaela was introduced into JARS and, like Lucas, came into the game to win that "1000" dollar prize. Instantly Michaela seemed to form a bond with Julia. In the instant elimination vote Michaela got no votes against her and 1 vote for being taken to the finals. Michaela was the third person on team Cunning Koalas. During the Easter Egg challenge Michaela begins to question, like her team mates, how they would find the yellow eggs, when many of the leaves were also yellow. She stops to look at something yellow, thinking it's an egg but it was actually a leaf. Although Michaela does not find any eggs, she does help her team search for them. Michaela seems to be the most exasperated when she finds out that her team went too far off the path and they'd have to journey back. After the Koalas lost the challenge, Michaela thinks they lost because the Badgers have 3 burly guys on their team. During the elimination Michaela votes off Andrew because he was, "running behind her, and that's saying something". Insinuating that Michaela is not much of a runner. Michaela was declared safe in the bottom three, barely dodging elimination, which she seems happy about. When she discovers that the elimination was fake, she is astonished although she highfives Julia. Ball to Ball During this challenge Michaela was the second to last person in the ball passing challenge, dropping the ball twice, on Pranav's fault, and over shooting the ball to Julia. In the end, the Cunning Koalas win the advantage, although she questions what advantage she will get over the Badgers. During the dodgeball challenge Michaela performs adequately as she is out in different times through out the games. This episode marks the first time that Michaela swears, after she is hit with a ball. During the elimination station she, along with everyone else, votes for Andrew, although she is in the bottom three. This marks the second time that she has been in the bottom three with both Julia and Andrew. Let Invulnerability Ring Michaela has little camera time too during this episode. She is the only Koala to sit out during this challenge. Although she does cheer Julia on, when she falls behind. Michaela is ecstatic when the Koalas get their first win. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Michaela is placed on the girls team and helps her team during the ball bowling challenge. Ultimately her team lost. Michaela participated in the sparring challenge and she was up against Elijah. She fell and lost the point for her team. During the elimination station Michaela was in the bottom three again. Riddle it Out During this episode Michaela plays a key role to her team, as she leads them to victory. Although Michaela was quiet and quite outcasted throughout the previous episodes, this episode is quite the opposite. Michaela immediately gets cracking on the decoding page, along with Julia. She seems upset when Clay steals her teams paper. However, when worse comes to worse she decides along with her partner Julia that they should team up with the other team to figure out the riddle puzzle. After the challenge concludes she, also along with Julia, creates a ruckus trying to tell Kyle that Clay cheated by holding back Lucas. Michaela is ultimately the person who tells on Clay, saying that he ripped their clue, giving the Koalas the win. Blinded by Trust During this episode Michaela helps aid her team in the blindfolded challenge. Her along with Lucas are blindfolded for the challenge. Ultimately her team loses and Michaela, once again, finds herself in the bottom three, although she is declared safe. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Michaela participates in the cooking challenge. In the beginning Michaela is astonished that Julia has to swap teams. Michaela took the reigns for her team and cook the teams dish. Michaela is thankful that Lucas was able to create a spatula from a knife and a plate and later assembles the plate of food. Michaela is ecstatic that the Cunning Koalas won the challenge. After the challenge Michaela has a confessional talking about Julia's plan to vote out both Jeremy and Elijah and still befriend Caleb. Michaela later informs the Honey Badgers that Julia was planning on targetting Caleb for elimination. Unlike the Military During this challenge Michaela heavily competes for the Koalas. In the beginning Michaela says that the they, referring to the Badgers, should do the elimination right here, because she knew that they would win. Michaela wins the 1-foot challenge for her team. During the running challenge Michaela was the last for her team still standing but stopped as she claimed she couldn't run anymore. It is worth mentioning that all but the planking challenge was finaled by Michaela and Julia. Michaela's team won and she made it through to the merge. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 During this episode Michaela is pleased that she has made it to the merge and is pleased when she is paired with Lucas for the challenge. She is reading the clue with Lucas but ultimately get lost, when Lucas and Michaela decide to go on the right path while everyone else chooses the left. In th end both Michaela and Lucas come in last place and are both eliminated. THE FOLLOWING PERTAINS TO SEASON 2 "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Michaela is introduced into the competition as the only returning competitor. She also is the brother to younger contestant Manny. He and her share a close bond as shown during the first challenge. Michaela initiates the girls alliance during the werewolf challenge seeing as all the girls have Villager cards. Michaela is saved on 2 occasions by Medic Bridget. Michaela plots to get people out as she gets an early control on the game. Michaela was killed on the thrid night and was the first girl out of the werewolf challenge. After the werewolf challenge everyone decides to give the reward to Michaela, whether she wanted it or it was strategic is unknown. However Michaela became the first person to receive immunity from Kyle with the shovel reward. Michaela is called out by Kyle on multiple ocassions regarding Season 1. Michaela grabs a crystal for Manny however he had not come through yet and she goes back in to find him. Michaela bumps into Yacob who doesn't help Michaela out at all but then realizes that the bag that Yacob was holding was merely a diversion, solely filled with rocks, not crystals. Michaela finds Manny and they are both safe. After the crystal challenge Michaela states that a Battle Royale is when they should "throw the shovel in the air and the last person to stay in the middle loses".'' ''Michaela also references the book 'Invisible Man', in which Battle Royales were a racial derogatory activity, After Jonathan won the Twist Card Michaela find out from Kyle that despite his Idol Yacob can't use it if he's put into the bottom two and tells Jonathan this last minute. Michaela, at the elimination station, votes for Yacob saying, "Sorry man". "Dance Your Pants Off" In this episode Michaela is placed on team Fiery Flamingos and is placed with Bridget and Manny, her two BFF's. Thus starts a strong alliance between them. Michaela starts to make her team laugh with her stories about "popping it" in CVS, before the dancing challenge started. Michaela helps her team win the challenge, encouraging Manny to twerk. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Michaela aids her alliance members in searching for a K-Idol, and thinks they have hit it big time when they decipher the Baseball Diamond clue, however she insists that they won't get it now but later, maybe at a future elimination. During the challenge Michaela doesn't like the "strings attached" to the challenge but says that Jonathan should do the Battle Royale because he looked good at puzzles. When the team loses Michaela struggles, like the rest, on who to eliminate. During the elimination station Michaela votes for Schyler, but the votes are negated by Schyler's immune status. She is shocked and in dismay when she finds out that Manny is getting voted off. "The One Headphone Wonder" Michaela is placed onto team Super Hero during this episode and coins the name La Luchadora, and her power is super strength. During the grudge match she is up against Bridget. She wins 1 out of 2 matches and later states that Schyler was really bad at the challenge. "A Miracle" During this episode Michaela opts out of the challenge and places Jonathan in charge of the second Battle Royale. When they lose Michaela teams up with Bridget to vote out Jonathan. She tries to persuade Julian into voting with them but that doesn't fall through. At the elimination Jonathan plays a K-Idol and is extremely shocked at this causing Bridget to be eliminated. Post elimination Michaela exclaims that she is sad because her buddies are all gone, referencing Manny and Bridget. "Make An Upset" At the beginning of the episode Michaela is outraged that Kyle is bringing back 2 eliminated contestants, she is even more dismayed when none of them are Manny, and further dismayed when one of them is Brad AND placed on her team. Michaela temporarily teams up with Brad and expresses her ideas for the upcoming cooking challenge, however she wanted to make pancakes again. During the challenge Michaela ran first for the new Flamingos and grabbed blocks for her team. Michaela was the 2nd to discover the phrase "You Are Safe" and made quick work assembling the blocks. When asked about Brad on the team Michaela said, jokingly, that he smelled. Michaela, like others, were seaching through idols in the rain by the end of the episode. "You Don't Sip A Shot" When the rain came down this episode Michaela and others were relocated to Wall Street International. Michaela played in Brad's rendition of episode 1's Werewolf challenge. During the actual eating challenge Michaela was the first one to finish her challenge foods either 1st or 2nd. She was pleased when they won cook books. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this continuation episode Michaela begins to take the role of head chef for the Flamingos. She becomes increasingly aggrivated by the lack of preparation and utensils and Kyle reminds her of the lack of EVERYTHING in season 1's cooking challenge. Michaela insists that they make a pancake dish, but when that falls through due to the lack of milk she settles on a pasta dish. However, she puts the pasts to boil too late into the challenge and ends up with half hard noodles, which she calls "crispy noodles". Because of this and the cop out fruit salad the Flamingos lost. At the elimination station Michaela and Brad both vote for Julian, and she highly objects when Kyle goes to reveal the votes outloud, unlike the rest of the team. However, when Julian and Brad both play their idols Michaela got the shaft and was eliminated. Trivia Season 1 *Michaela was a member of Team Cunning Koalas. *It is shown that Michaela and Julia M. are best friends and hold a strong alliance together carrying each other past the merge. **This alliance is the only alliance in S1 to carry through the merge with all the members, they being Michaela and Julia. *Michaela was never declared normally “safe”. In every elimination station she was in she was always in the bottom three. *Michaela is the 1 of 2 contestants to get eliminated in a planned double elimination, the other being Lucas. *Michaela is technically ranked 5th place on S1. **Although because she was doubly eliminated, that ranking could be debatable. *Michaela is the only returning contestant in history, competing in S1 as well as S2. **She is competing with her brother Manny in Season 2. **Manny and Michaela are concidered the inferior sibling duo, ranking, 12th and 9th place respectively. Trivia Season 2 *Michaela is the sister of Manny competing in Season 2. *Michaela is the first person the have an episode quoted after them, in this case, S2, Ep1. *Michaela was a part off the cheating alliance, and the leader of it. *Michaela was the first person in season 2 to recieve a reward, the shovel. **She is the second person over all to individually receive a reward, the first being Elijah. *Michaela was the first person to recieve immunity from the crystal challenge. *Michaela is 1 fo 3 people who grabbed a crystal for another person. **The others being Yacob and Emily. *Michaela has never been eliminated normally, as in S1 she was instantly eliminated via the challenge and in S2 she was eliminated via Brad and Julian's K-Idol's. *Michaela was the last member of her alliance standing. **This is the first instance in which none of the members in an alliance Michaela has been in make it to the merge. *Michaela is the last female standing for her team. *Michaela is the highest ranking female for her teams in both season 1 and season 2. **However, she has only merged once. *Michaela went down 3 places since season 1, getting 5/6th place going down to 9th place. *Michaela was eliminated in single digit episodes, and has never made a double digit episode. **Coincidently she has never recieved a double digit placement. *Michaela is the higher ranking sibling of the sibling pair, outbeating Manny by four places. *Michaela and Manny, the second sibling pair to compete, didn't merge. *Michaela is the only person on the Fiery Flamingos to NEVER hold any form of immunity throughout the both season's she's been in. **Michaela is the only female to have this happen. **Michaela and Manny are the only people in season 2 to never hold any form of immunity. ***Coincidently this is the sibling couple of the season.